A printer docks is a hybrid product that combines a dock for recharging a handheld device referred to herein as a “data terminal”, with a printer capable of printing image files from the data terminal. In many cases, printer docks allow printing with or without a connection to a computer. Other functions, such as connectability to a network and CD printing, can also be provided by a printer dock, as disclosed, for example in U.S. Patent Publication US 2003/0210333 A1.
Printer docks can be small in size allowing easy portability. With some printer docks such as the Kodak EasyShare Printer Dock Plus, Series 3, marketed by Eastman Kodak Company of Rochester, N.Y., a tray for printable media is detachable from a receiver in a housing of the printer dock to allow easier transport. A carrying case that can hold the housing and tray is also marketed. The case is convenient to use, but is less convenient to store and locate when needed, since the case is likely to be packed away for occasional use, while the printer dock is left out for more regular use. The case is also inconvenient for transporting the printer dock over short distances, such as from room to room of a house.
Since a printer dock can be used for recharging a data terminal, a convenient location for the printer dock in a consumer's home or place of work is where the data terminal is readily accessible. This can be problematic, since such a location often has very little available surface space. The size of a printer dock can deter convenient placement, which makes printer dock use less convenient.
Printers that are similar to printer docks, but lacking the docking features have similar shortcomings in terms of convenient placement.
It would thus be desirable to provide improved printers, printer docks, and systems, which do not have the above shortcomings.